Tout simplement
by Selket.Morgwen
Summary: Ella était rentrée dans sa vie sans entrée fracassante, ni déclaration grandiloquente mais petit à petit elle était devenu indispensable. Et sans qu'il prenne garde, elle l'avait sorti de cette fournaise dont il était prisonnier depuis trop d'années.


C'est un calme bien vite rompu par ces petits bruit du matin.  
Le son de la bouilloire qui siffle sur la cuisinière, deux tasse avec un sachet de thé jeté dedans négligemment. Une poêle qui crépite, des oeufs un peu trop baveux et du bacon un peu trop grillé qui cuisent sur le feu. Les pas de personnes pressés accompagnés de marmonnements indistincts. Quand soudain, les pleurs d'un bébé qui affolent tous le monde et rompt le calme de la maison.  
L'eau bouillante versée dans les tasses entrainant par la même occasion les étiquettes des sachets dans le liquide. Les oeufs toujours baveux et le bacon presque carbonisé transvasés dans deux assiettes en lévitation dans la cuisine, un biberon préparé en deux trois coups de baguettes.  
Un thé à peine infusé déjà avalé par l'homme qui se brule la langue au passage alors que sa compagne plus prudente verse quelques gouttes de lait dans son breuvage avant de boire sa dose quotidienne de théine.  
Une alarme qui sonne et qui rappelle que c'est bientôt le moment de partir au travail. Un pop et la jeune femme à disparu.  
Resté seul avec son bébé dans les bras l'homme effectue quelques taches de rangement rendu quelque peu difficile avec un seul membre valide.  
Les langes s'envolent en direction d'un grand sac, le biberon suit bientôt. Une fois le sac fait et la vaisselle rangée il tend sa baguette vers la prothèse qui traine sur le bar et qui vient se glisser dans la manche vide au niveau de son avant bras gauche. Recalant son bébé contre se hanche il se dirige vers un grand livre qui vibre sur la table du salon. Un tourbillon et l'homme et son fils disparait.  
En sommes un matin comme les autres chez Albus et Ella Potter.  
Et pourtant, pendant longtemps cette tranquillité qui habite dorénavant Albus n'était pas de mise. C'était il y a longtemps, longtemps avant qu'il rencontre Ella, il y a des années de ça alors qu'il venait tout juste de perdre son bras gauche. 

Alors que le ciel prend une couleur rouille la mer se teinte de feu et d'onyx. L'air charrie le lourd parfum de l'incendie qui embrase le ciel noir en une fumée rougeâtre. Impuissant Albus voit le bâtiment partir en fumée alors que des moldus autour d'un camion rouge rutilant s'affairent à contenir le brasier qui sans cesse semble leur échapper. Avec leur tuyau jetant de l'eau sur les flammes ils semblent tellement dépassés par les événements, où alors c'est lui qui projette sur eux ses propres sentiments. Lentement les flammes rongent le bâtiment en pierre et bois qui se dresse tout au bout de la baie.  
Les larmes aux yeux, la gorge irritée à cause de la fumée il contemple ce spectacle terrifiant et magnifique à la fois. Incapable de sauver ce trésor d'architecture il ne peut qu'observer le spectacle les bras ballants. Sous le choc et poussé par son instinct de survie il n'a pu que fuir les flammes en courant, incapable de transplaner il s'est éloigné le plus vite possible de la fournaise. Maintenant à l'abri de l'ambulance où un infirmer moldu soigne son bras gauche qui a été grièvement brûlé il ne peut qu'observer le spectacle désolant qui s'offre devant ses yeux en se lamentant muettement de ne pouvoir rien faire de ses pouvoirs. Il se sent trop faible, trop nauséeux. Et puis, même s'il avait pu se jeter dans les flammes pour aider les moldus, qui luttent contre l'enfer qui se déchaine, qu'aurais t'il fait ?

Cela fait maintenant un an que l'accident eut lieu. Un an et pourtant il sent encore la bile lui monter à la gorge au souvenir de cette question qui le hante. S'il avait pu se jeter dans les flammes pour aider les moldus qui luttait contre l'enfer qui se déchaînait qu'aurais t'il fait ? Qu'aurais-t-il fait lui qui est soumis au secret magique ? Rien. Et pourtant eux n'ont pas une seule seconde hésité. Ils ont incendiés le musée moldu d'un coup de baguette. Un attentat, un feu de joie allumé par les mangemorts voilà ce qu'est en réalité ce qu'il a longtemps cru être qu'un simple accident. Un ultime acte de rébellion et une tentative de toucher le survivant. Et lui c'était trouvé au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment pour le plus grand plaisir de la Gazette du sorcier qui avait vendu en un temps records les tirages montrant son bras gangréné par les flammes, ce bras qui a dû être coupé.  
La greffe n'a pas pris. Son bras est resté stérile. Rien n'a pu faire prendre les cellules souches qu'on a tenté de modeler en un nouveau membre. La magie, la science ils ont tout essayé mais rien n'y fait, à chaque fois il y' a rejet. Il n'est qu'un arbre stérile incapable de faire pousser ses branches. Il reste manchot. Et sa colère grandit en même temps que son avant bras reste mort.

Son bras, ce bras qui maintenant n'est plus qu'un moignon stérile. Il n'arrive pas à s'y faire. Il déteste cet appendice, cette prothèse, qui lui colle à la peau et l'irrite à force de frottement intempestif. Il a envie de l'arracher, de la jeter loin de lui. Il ne veut pas à s'y faire. Ce membre factice, il ne le contrôle pas aussi bien que l'ancien fait de chair et d'os. Depuis l'accident on le force à porter sa prothèse en attendant de pouvoir lui en créer une plus perfectionnée. Mais avec cette extension il se sent comme un étranger. Etranger à son propre corps. Il n'en peut plus de cacher son moignon à la vue des gens. Il ne supporte plus les regards dégoutés qu'on lui lance lorsqu'il ose retirer son appareillage. Alors il endure les irritations et les lacérations que lui cause le matériau dur qui jamais ne remplacera sa chair afin d'éviter les regards affligés de ses proches. De leur pitié il n'en veut pas. Il veut juste qu'oncle Georges réussissent à faire la nouvelle prothèse dont il rêve. Une prothèse qu'il pourra bouger à sa guise comme celui qu'on a amputé. Un faux bras qui sera aussi souple et chaud que l'ancien. En attendant, quand personne ne le regarde il se sent libre de ne plus porter cet appendice factice qu'il déteste. Et doucement il se réhabitue avec son corps. Il fait la paix avec lui-même mais pas avec le monde. Il ne supporte pas le tabou qui entoure son accident. Oui, il est estropié, oui, il lui manque un bout de bras calciné. Mais c'est mieux qu'une déchirure dans le coeur non ?

Un an, un an que sa colère le consume aussi surement que les flammes de l'attentat. Il en veut à l'accident, à ses néo-mangemorts, à son père même sans qui il n'aurait pas été visé.  
Et cette haine le dévore, il s'étiole doucement et devient l'ombre de lui même. Il rejette le monde sorcier, ce nom qu'il porte et sa famille qu'il tient responsable. Le monde moldu le happe, il se réfugie dans ce monde qu'il n'a put sauver ce soir là où sa vie est partie en fumé en même temps que les oeuvres d'art du musée. Ce sont ces mêmes oeuvres d'arts qui le sauvent. Qui l'attire et lui font entrevoir quelques couleurs dans sa vie en noir et rouge.  
Et comme il faut bien se nourrir, se loger il devient guide au British Museum et encore une fois c'est un musée qui fait basculer sa vie.  
Saviez-vous qu'au British Museum il existe une partie dédié à l'histoire sorcière ? 

Cela fait maintenant cinq ans qu'il travaille au British Museum, il aime son travail, il aime son minuscule appartement dans le Londres moldu et surtout il aime Ella. Ella son nom il l'a sur sa bouche, sur sa peau et dans son coeur.  
Il a fait la rencontre de la jeune Serdaigle à l'occasion d'une exposition sur les maladies sorcières au cours du temps. En temps qu'épidémiologiste la jeune médicomage spécialisé dans l'évolution au cours des siècles des maladies avait été cherché de monter l'exposition et c'est lui que le musée avait dépêché pour l'aider dans sa tache.  
On ne peut pas dire que ce fut le coup de foudre entre eux, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'ils se connaissaient déjà et pourtant. Ce jour-là il la redécouvrit. Jamais il n'avait fait attention à elle jusque là. Pour lui c'était juste la fille de la marraine de Louis. Longtemps il avait même cru qu'il y avait eut quelque chose entre son cousin et elle car c'était la seule fille avec qui il parlait à Poudlard, en dehors de Lucy bien sur mais Lucy c'était différent.  
Et puis il y avait eut la fois où elle est rentrée dans la salle de repos où il avait profité d'être seul pour enlever cette satanée prothèse. Elle était rentrée et alors qu'il allait vite remettre sa prothèse pour pas lui exposer la vu de son moignon Ella lui avait simplement dit qu'il n'avait pas à s'embêter pour elle que si il était mieux sans il n'y avait pas de soucis surtout qu'il avait l'air irrité aux points de jonctions. Il était resté là muet sans rien dire alors que doucement elle s'était approché de lui pour prendre son moignon sans une once de dégout dans son regard et d'un sortilège elle fit partir sa dermatite de contact.  
Non leur histoire n'avait pas commencé d'une façon romantique ou banale. Ella n'est pas rentré dans sa vie comme un grand chamboulement mais petit à petit elle à fait sa place dans son quotidien jusqu'au jour où elle partit dans le Colorado sur le chantier de fouilles de sa mère. Et là, Albus qui n'avait jamais été quelqu'un de spontané avait quitté sont travail, son petit nid dans le Londres moldu pour partir dans le désert du Colorado alors qu'il détestait la chaleur par dessus tout.  
Car même si Ella n'avait pas changé sa vie d'un grand coup de baguette il faut croire que sans elle ce n'est pas tout à fait pareil.  
Sans elle il ne ferait pas toutes ces choses qui pour certains paraissent normales et qui pour lui deviennent un défi. 

Il sent la pression s'exercer sur sa main. La chaleur qui entoure l'extrémité de son membre l'engourdit. Doucement il fait bouger ses doigts, sous la pression des mouvements, des remous, agitent la surface du liquide. Lentement il entreprend de plonger plus profondément sa main, se faisant de minuscules bulles d'air remontent à la surface. Autour de lui quelques poissons curieux observent d'un air curieux la peau rose de l'étranger qui vient d'arriver.  
Doucement en tentant de ne pas effrayer plus que cela la faune qui s'agite autour de lui le jeune homme commence sa descente dans l'eau transparente du moment de plonger son torse dans l'eau il hésite à plonger entièrement dans l'eau chaude du lagon, un bras au-dessus de la tête l'autre dont la main est toujours sous la surface il regarde les poissons sans oser s'immerger un peu plus.  
Perdu dans un lagon en Polynésie Française il se sent bien loin du monde malgré les touristes qui s'abatte autour de lui à grand renfort de gerbes d'eau. Au loin Ella l'appelle, l'encourage à s'immerger totalement. Depuis combien de temps n'a t'il pas nagé ? Il ne sait plus vraiment. Il sait juste que c'était avant l'accident, avant qu'il perde son bras. Perdu dans ses pensées il n'entend plus Ella. Il doute, il hésite à retirer sa prothèse, à exposer sa mutilation à la vue de tous. Au loin des enfants jouent et si ils prenaient peur ? Et puis même si il plonge rapidement dans l'eau pour que personne ne le voit es ce qu'il saura encore nagé ? Es ce qu'il arrivera avec une seule main ?  
En proie à ses démons il n'a pas vu qu'Ella c'est rapprochée. Mais lorsqu'il sent sa main dans la sienne il revient à l'instant présent et entreprends de rejoindre la plage. Là il pose délicatement dans le panier à côté de sa serviette la prothèse que son oncle lui a faite. Cette nouvelle prothèse avec laquelle il peut faire les mêmes mouvements qu'un bras mais qui ne supporte pas l'eau. Enfin soulagé Albus n'hésite pas une seconde de plus et cette fois-ci, il plonge tête la première dans l'eau d'un bleu magnifique.  
Autour de lui, les poissons se sont agglutinés pour voir cet étrange énergumène aux taches de rousseurs qui lui mangent le visage. Et au-dessus de sa tête résonne le rire d'Ella qui lui saute dessus dans une veine tentative de le noyer.

Certes Ella n'a pas changé sa vie à grand renforts de couleurs et de baguette mais tout doucement elle a crée des nuances dans sa vie qui n'était devenue que noir et rouge.


End file.
